The twins game
by keiranasmith
Summary: a present and a sleep over at the twins home
1. Chapter 1

**I am sorry about my spelling and the way it is set out I am bad at making stuff like this I did pretty much fail English and ict and it is not ment to be perverted or any thing but it will get interesting later so it is a M rating maby twincest or kouXharu or hikaXharu or all of them**

**Disclaimer: I do not own ouran, the characters it all comes under bisco hatori's rein**

* * *

"haruhi" the twins synchronized with a mischievous grin on there faces. "What do you want kaoru, hikaru"? haruhi replied with a grim look on her face. Oh nothing just we got you a present, here ***hands over a large box with a pink bow-tie*** "Erm thank you … what is it"? - she replies

"Open it and see you will be happy I promise" kaoru and hikaru stated. ***opens box*** O.O "What is it"?

"Its a toy" XD ~ hikaru replied, "I know but what does it do"??? … (guess) Just then tamaki walked past and wanted to know what they was doing but fainted when he saw what haruhi was holding … "HIKARU KAORU what is that haruhi is holding"? Tamaki replied with an angry face ***Fume*** … "eh boss we thought you would know what it was" they replied smirking

"I DO BUT IS MY PRECIOUS DAUGHTER HOLDING ONE" he replied temper rising

"It is her Christmas present boss from us why are you jealous or did you get her one"? The twins replied winding tamaki up again

"Mother" ~ Hikaru and Kaoru got Haruhi a nasty present

"Erm boss kyoya is not here" the twins replies mockingly

"Yes I am" ***Kyoya walks in*** "and haruhi I hope you dont plan on using that do you during club hours and your father phoned your REAL father" ***tamaki in sobbing in corner of gloom***

"He did? Why? Is something wrong"??, "Oh no he just says you will have to stay at one of our houses for a couple of weeks or so he is going on a business trip … so who will you choose"

honey, mori, hikaru, kaoru, tamaki and kyoya closed in on her

"Us of course we are her friends and in the same class and all" the twins says while smiling at tamaki

"I as her father will not allow it, I do not want her staying at those shady twins house"

"HEY who you calling shady boss? So haruhi will you be staying at our house"?

Erm okay why not I do want to find out what this toy does like"

"okay it is settled come over later"

***out side the hitachiin mansion*** "I have a bad feeling about this, but still I am here know" ***knock, knock, knock***

* * *

it is short I know but I did say I can not do these very well R&R tell me what you want to happen


	2. the sleep over

Chapter 2 of the twins game and again I apologise for the bad pronunciation and spelling

R&R tell me what you think and want to happen

Disclaimer:I do not own ouran only the plot

* * *

***out side the hitachiin mansion*** "I have a bad feeling about this, but still I am here know" ***knock, knock, knock***

"Hello you must be master hikaru and kaoru's new toy" two identical maids said dragging her in "if you follow us we will take you to them"

"masters your friend is here" the maids replied "really send her in" came a voice from the other side of a large oak door, the maids opened the door and pushed haruhi in and then returned to there duties,

while haruhi was looking around the large room two set of hands dragged her to the bed scaring the life out of her until she realised it was the twins, but then turned bright red as she noticed what they were wearing.

"Erm why are you in only boxers" she said turning a tomato red "we was having a bit of fun right kaoru" hikaru asked kaoru who turned bright red as well "well .. erm … yes we was" kaoru replied timidly

"and we want to have fun with you plus did you figure what that toy does yet"? They asked her ,erm no not yet and I brought it with me so I could ask you" haruhi replied not seeing the twins faces light up

"oh well lets go for dinner" the twins said in perfect synchronization, "erm ok what is it"? She asked. "it is fancy tuner" they said waiting to see her face light up, which it did

~Time jump~

"oh im full know, what are we gonna do next and why did you go to dinner in your boxers?"? Haruhi asked "well get that toy out and we will show you what it does" they said letting the second stage of their plan go into action the first been giving her the object and getting her to come over

"sure" she said bending over to look in her bag "here it is know what"? "Come here" the twins said with a slight smile on their face

"erm ok what are you planning"? She asked a it nervous "what nothing why you nervous"? The twins asked insulted that she thought they were gonna do some thing which they were

she sat down with hikaru on her left and kaoru on her right "which one of us do you like better"? They asked putting their arms around her

"erm I like both of you the same why"? Haruhi replied innocently to their question noticing a sightly extending bulge in there boxers

I am thinking of kicking it off in the next chapter but I need ideas on what happens so R&R will make it on Saturday night


End file.
